La neko del kitsune
by Luna Kyouyama
Summary: Ohayou mina san, este es mi fic de yyh y como es propio de mi me agrege a la rekishi con otros personajes - y espero tner exito por q a parecer la mayoria le gusta yaoi y a mi no me gusta por no entenderlo ... y espero q les guste (con 3 rvw 1 cap)
1. Bishoujo ai ?

Konishiwa mina san, soy Luna Kyouyama y en los fics, como cualquier chica , quiero participar junto a mi chico ideal de cada serie, y son muchos en verdad, y para no estar sola también involucrare a mis amigs a mi rekishi (historia).  
  
Aviso: los personajes de YYH no son míos pero los personajes q no son de la serie si son míos así q si los quieren ocupar para un fan fic solo pédanmelos deacuerdo.  
  
"....."- pensamientos (.....)- acotaciones de la autora -.....- conversación  
  
Capitulo 1: Bishoujo ai?  
  
Bit bit bit ..... Bit bit bit....  
  
El reloj monto su alarma a las 7:00 am y comenzó a sonar en ese instante, y seguiría sonando si no fuera por q un cierto ser q no soporta ese ruido lo destruyo con un movimiento.  
  
-¡oye mi despertador!- dice con un poco de alteración nuestro Kurama al despertarse después de escuchar la pelea entre el inocente despertador y Hiei con su espada amenazante- y q diantres haces aquí tan temprano- dices el pelirrojo luego de acomodarse en su cama con una almohada encima de su cabeza esperando no escuchar nada por lo menos hasta las 10:30 am  
  
Hiei: hn.... Solo quería ver como te iba en tu 1º día de clases pero parece q no vas a ir así q te dejo dormir- dice calmadamente saliendo por la ventana hacia el bosque.  
  
Kurama resopla al estar solo y relajado por fin- "es cierto algo olvide, mmmm hiel dijo algo hace poco q habrá sido..."- pasaron segundos después q el kitsune reaccionara con un grito de espanto- voy a llegar tarde el 1º día de clases del ultimo año de secundaria.  
  
Al decir esto se puso rápidamente la camisa color celeste los pantalones negros y el chaquete negro taquillero como uniforme del colegio nuevo en el q estaba desde la última misión q tuco como detective espiritual.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina y ver el ultimo reloj sin alarma q a hiel no le molestaba y seguía vivo desde entonces se apresuro a salir con un pan en la boca a medio comer, olvidando llevar plata o su comida para el almuerzo.  
  
Colegio A-2 SUR 8:00 am  
  
Kurama: "por lo menos llegue con un minuto de no llegar tarde -o-"  
  
Profesor: chicos y chicas siéntense y quédense callados q antes de decirles lo q les espera en este ultimo año escolar les presentare a sus 2 nuevas compañeras.  
  
Chicos de la sala menos kurama y el vicepresidente de curso: uuyyy! (mas silbidos por todas partes)  
  
Chicas del curso: ay ya cállense solo son nuevas compañeras.  
  
Profesor: las chicas tienen razón a si q no quiero mas silbidos, bueno aquí tienen a Tamy-chan...  
  
Y tras decir eso aparece por la puerta una chica morena con una trenza muy larga, ojiazul y con una sonrisa tímida, no tan alta, a ella la sentaron junto a la presidenta de curso una chica también morena pelo corto y unos lentes con marco al aire con ojos cafés. Kurama no le pareció la gran cosa pero sintió una energía diferente a la normal expeliendo de ella.  
  
Profesor: ... y Luna...  
  
En eso entra una chica alta de pelo negro noche largo y liso, con una venda en la frente como escondiendo algo, con mechones rojos a los lados de su cara, de tez blanca y con unos ojos plateados con una luna en cada uno como único destello, si energía mostraba una aire de muerte como si hubiera vuelto de la muerte.  
  
Kurama: "oráculo"- fue lo 1º q se le vino a la mente al ver a –"ese ángel caído q viene a decirme algo y su compañera un querubín venido del cielo, oro, pero q tonteras pienso por q he cambiado tanto"  
  
Profesor: ¡¡ Suuitshi!! Joven Minamino reaccione.  
  
Kurama: oo a si profesor q paso.  
  
Curso sin contar a las nuevas: jakjakaja  
  
Profesor: ponga atención a lo q viene en este año escolar.  
  
Kurama: h... hay "kurama no vuelvas a pensar en ella"-luego de pensar esto se da vuelta a mirar el pupitre de al lado y adivinen quien estaba ahí- ¡ah!  
  
Profesor: ¡¡Suuitshi por favor!!  
  
Kurama: lo siento profesor no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
Mientras el profesor continuaba la clase.  
  
Luna: gomen na sai, lo asuste Minamino-san  
  
Kurama: no, gomen, es q simplemente no supe cuando te sentaste-lo sig. Lo digo algo nervioso pero disimulando como siempre- a mi lado. "por q me siento así de raro, es muy misteriosa"  
  
La clase siguió normalmente hasta q kurama mientras conversaba sobre la materia con Luna ve hacia la ventana y se encuentra a hiei con cara de te he atrapado con las manos en la masa ¬¬  
  
Kurama:¡¡ aaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Profesor: Suuitshi de nuevo tu  
  
Luna: goma na sai profesor por mi culpa grito, gomen  
  
Profesor: bueno para q aprendan, estarán en el pasillo hasta el toque de la campana.  
  
Kurama y Luna: ¡hay!  
  
Profesor: bien continuemos con la clase...  
  
En el pasillo.  
  
Kurama: por q lo hiciste  
  
Luna: en primer lugar por q haciéndote un favor yo podría necesitar tu ayuda mas adelante y en segundo lugar por q quiero ser tu amiga.  
  
Kurama: oo arigato luna-dono  
  
Luna: do itashimashite  
  
Kurama: "ella es muy tierna y el profesor nos dejo aquí hasta la hora de almuerzo... o.o esperen un segundo almuerzo"- arg lo savia, savia q algo se me olvidaba no traje mi almuerzo, ¡diablos!  
  
Luna: ¬¬ ya se... -o- almorcemos juntos  
  
Kurama: seguro pero... ' no traje dinero  
  
Luna: yo t lo pagare pero tu invitas mañana -o- deacuerdo ¬¬  
  
Kurama: arigato te debo una luna-dono  
  
Luna: do itashimashite minamino-san  
  
Kurama: dime suuitshi  
  
Luna: deacuerdo  
  
Luego hubo una pausa larga y silenciosa, parecía como si leyeran los pensamientos del otro pero algo cambio en ese instante, el aura de luna bajo drásticamente como si se recubriera de algo... o algo la asusto.  
  
¿?: No te muevas onna o te mueres.  
  
Luna: ¡kurama!- la chica corre desesperada a los brazos de kurama mientras grita- ayúdame onegai  
  
Kurama: q haces tu aquí, loco- hasta q recuerda q abrasaba en ese momento a luna-oo... hiel- mas serio- tu aquí amenazando a luna-dono.  
  
Hiei: me presento kitsune no baka  
  
Kurama: mejor te presento yo... -- bien ella es Luna, Luna el es hiei un viejo amigo  
  
Luna de apoco se suelta del abraso y saluda tiernamente a hiei- ohayou yaa- lo abrasa. Pareces osito así de chiquitito.  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ hn... kitsune tú si tienes malos gustos con las chicas no como kuwabara o yusuke q por lo menos tienen más busto- señala los bustos pequeños de luna.  
  
Luna: krash (golpe de parte de luna q sorpresivamente hiei no pudo evitar) Kurama: 00 q yo.... Hiei... tu....¬¬ arg  
  
Luna: suuitshi por q hiei te llama kitsune  
  
Hiei agarra del brazo a la joven la pone contra la pared y saca su espada amenazándola y la dice con toda calma- el es un ladrón espiritual estupida onna un demonio entiendes, y su nombre es kurama no suuitshi.  
  
Kurama: ¡hiei!- corre a socorrer a luna con esperanza de agarrar por detrás a hiei pero error hiei salta y kurama choca con luna cayendo en una posición tipo yoga   
  
Kurama: luna-dono esta bien.  
  
Luna: hn... se puede decir q si por q hiei no me amenaza pero... ¬¬ también puedo decir q no por q estas enzima mío y para mas remate estamos cara a cara y es incomodo  
  
Kurama luego de escuchar las palabras de luna se dio cuenta q si estaban cara a cara sintiendo la respiración del otro (y el aliento del otro ) kurama se enrojeció completamente y trato de levantarse pero sintió un peso encima suyo.  
  
Kurama: "q raro hace poco no sentí nada tan pesado" luna –dono usted ve algo enzima mío  
  
Luna. Yo podría ver mas q eso si no tuvieras tu cara en frente de la mía "aun q ya se me ocurrió algo" ya se como voy a ver algo  
  
Kurama: como?  
  
Luna: inclina ti cabeza en mi hombro mirando a mi cuello por q si es al revés tu pelo taparía mi cara "q bien soy muy inteligente w"  
  
Kurama: yo... tengo q hacer eso... "aun q no me molestaría" ( a mi tampoco con mi kurama)  
  
Luna: si en verdad quieres saber que tienes arriba tuyo debes hacerlo "q pasa esta muy raro o será así ¬¬"  
  
Kurama: "kami-sama desde cuando soy así estoy.... nervioso,.... Sonrojado,....me tiembla el cuerpo y........ Siento mariposas en mi estomago... tal vez yo.... Me enamore... pero si hace poco la conocí... yo no puedo bisojo ai es imposible"  
  
Luna: "es un baka, le queda bn lo de baka kitsune ¬¬, pero por q lo de kitsune Hm." oye lo harás por q necesito q te muevas kurama.  
  
Kurama: me dijiste kurama luna-dono  
  
Luna: hiei te dijo así, o.o...o no puedo decirte igual  
  
Kurama: no ningún problema  
  
Luna: -- ven inclínate para observar q tienes enzima.  
  
Karma: bn.  
  
Kurama se inclina al hombro de luna y por el nerviosismo q el joven tenia dejo escapar un resoplo en el cuello de luna la cual le causo cosquillas y comenzó a reír.  
  
Luna: kurama no hagas eso q soy muy cosquillosa   
  
Kurama: gomen luna-dono "si ella supiera q es la primera vez q estoy tan cerca de una chica"  
  
De nuevo un silencio lleno el pasillo, un silencio sepulcral hasta q luna le dice con tranquilidad a kurama lo que tiene en la espalda.  
  
Kurama: ¡¡que!!  
  
Fin capitulo uno.  
  
El rinconcito de la autora:  
  
Y que les pareció, cierto que kurama estaba muy cambiado bueno eso se debe a que pasaron prácticamente 3 o 4 años después de que terminara la serie y las personas cambian para bien o para mal.  
  
Una pequeño aviso para las personas que desean aparecer por q tengo: 3 puestos libres para ladrones 2 puestos para espías 2 para monstruos y 2 para el silver tsuki  
  
Mandenme un review con el nombre del personaje y características así como armas o poderes (máx. 3)  
  
Arigato por darme un poco de su tiempo.  
  
¡¡I tera shai!!  
  
Luna Kyouyama. 


	2. La Neko y la Ryuuha

Ohayou mina san denuevo llegue con mis tonteras , ne...

Usagi : Hola Luna q es lo que haces

... ¬¬ javi-chan que es lo que haces tu aquí...

Usagi: recuerda soy una usagi o conejo en español neko-chan

... y tu interrumpes mi fan fic de yyh...

Usagi. Y.... ¬¬ me pusiste a mi ... sierto

... savia que algo se me olvidava pero ..... te pongo cuando aparezcan los sylver tsuki , ne ...

Usagi: mas te vale o si no ¬¬...

... o.0 me parece que estoy en peligro de extinción... sigamos con el fic deacuerdo..

Usagi: te lo advierto si no aparesco te mueres

o!!! ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Capitulo 2

La neko y la ryuuha

Kurama: hiei sale de ensima mio que no es divertido 

Hiei: ¬¬ que acaso no es divertido estar asi de apretado

Kurama:( se le suven los colores al rostro) saves que no y "aun que no esta mal estar en esta posición" esta muy mal deacuerdo

Hiei: hn.....

Hiei se levanta tranquilamente mientras los tortolos se sientan en el suelo por separado esperando que el timbre tocara para el almuerzo

Ringgggggggg

RInggggggggg

Por fin , el timbre al sonar el profesor los hizo pasar para que recogieran sus cosas y lean la anotacion respectiva de cada uno en el libro de clases y ... al salir del colegio...

Entrada del colegio A-2 sur. 13:30 pm

Kurama estava parado en la puerta mirando para todos lados.

Kurama: " hemos estado un buen tiempo aquí que esperara Luna –dono" emmmmmmm... luna –dono a quien esperamos

Luna: yo...... emmmm .............. a tamy-chan

Kurama: son amigas desde antes

Luna. Ne, y por que tanta conversación secreta con hiei en al pasillo kurama.... ¬¬

Kurama: bn es que....... oo

Flash back

Unos 15 minutos antes de que tocara la campana para almorzar hiei y kurama se distanciaron de luna para conversar sobre ...

Kurama: una mision...

Hiei: si Botan no me lo ha dicho pero hay que juntarse cerca del rio en el bosque

Kurama : y no donde kuwabara como siempre

Hiei: no, oye pero si estas ocupado esta noche con esa onna en tu cuarto yo te podria escusar con botan

Kurama: oo ( un poco exaltado) hiei es el 1º dia de clases y recien la vengo conociendo ahora

Hiei: pero es el ultimo año escolar y deverian pasarlo bn.

Los dos estavan a pate , ya que los dos tenian razon pero kurama savia que hiei solo lo queria sacar de quicio como siempre pero no iva a ganar.

Kurama: no importa diran los detalles de la mision sierto .

Hiei.: si

Final flash back 

Luna: dime o es un secreto- dice acercandose peligrosamente al pelirrojo que queria hacerle competencia del rojo de su cara al rojo de su pelo.

Kurama: bn el caso es que nosotros hablavamos de- se pone nervioso- que una amiga va a estar de cumpleaños y o savemos que regalarle

Luna. ¬¬y por que tanto secreto con eso

Kurama: bueno hiei es asi todo debe ser secreto

De quien hablas- aparece misteriosamente hiei con una voz de te boy a matar detrás de kurama

Aaaaaaaaa!- grita luna y kurama por tomarlos desapercividos

Hiei tapandose los oidos: arg! Dejen de gritar bakas

Luna: º de donde saliste

Hiei con su super velocidad agarra por la cintura a luna y la tira a los aires sin tener intencion de atraparla luego

Hiei: -.- no lo se dime tu onna estupida

Kurama: 0.0 ¡¡ luna-dono yo te atajo no te preocupes –lanzando una mirada amenazante a hiei- luego areglaremos esto

Hiei: HM... no deverias atrapar a la estupida onna

Kurama tranquilamente: cierto- recordando lo ocurrido gracias a hiei y luna gritando – 00 ¡¡yo te salvo luna!!

Pero kurama tropieza con una piedra y al levantarse ve que luna fue atrapada pero no por hiei si no por otro chico poniendo en mil la envidia de kurama.

Luna

Ve a kurama caer y por un segundo espero lo peor pero alguien la atrapa y al verlo nota que no es hiei ni kurama si no un chico alto de pelo castaño claro corto, ojos miel, tez blanca y una venda en la muñeca

Luna: ¡tu!

El chico: ¡neko que sorpresa denuevo callendole a la gente ¬¬ - niega con la cabeza – eso esta mal no vez que van a creer que eres un angel caido

Luna: ¡shhhhh! Callate Inu no baka y sueltame

Inu: estas segura ¬¬ - luna asiente- bueno – suelta a luna que cae en el piso- alli estas feliz

Luna: inu no baka te boy a matar cuando nos juntemos esta noche ya lo veras me las pagaras – inu le tiende la mano – oo? que me vas a ayudar a levantarme – el chico asiente con la cabeza - ¬¬ lo haces solo por que estamos en el colegio no es verdad.

Inu: exacto, aquí no podemos pelear

Luna: --! Si tienes razón- es levantada gracias a Inu- y en que curso quedaste en el salón a o c

Inu: a

Luna: entonces no t vajaron de curso

Inu: iie – luego se preocupa- oye si tu no puedes ocupar ya saves que aquí ¿Cómo es que caiste del cielo?

Luna: etoooo...... te lo puedo explicar

Inu: bn estoy esperando...

Luna: es que un amigo de un compañero que se sienta a mi lado me lanzo y parece que ese baka no tenia deseos de atraparme

Mientras le explicava eso a inu, kurama se acercava a luna hasta abrasarla por detrás y poner su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

Inu: ¬¬ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Luna: ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ oo, eto ....... Fel-chan esto tambien te lo puedo explicar enserio, bueno eso creo

Kurama le dice al oido de luna bien despacio haciendole sentir escalofrios a la chica: por que no me lo presentas

Luna: fel-chan el es suiichi, suiichi el es fel-chan un amigo que tambien igreso hoy.

Inu: hola mucho gusto -

Kurama: igualmente -

Luna : yo ................ 00

Inu: bien tengo que irme a almorzar por que tengo clases en la tarde a y lo de hoy me lo explicas en la noche. Nos vemos suiichi , nos vemos neko

Luna. Matta ne

Kurama: te lastimaste- dijo esto sin tener la minima intencion de soltar a la chica- en la caida

Luna: no ese baka me agarro

Kurama: y que van a hacer en la noche- lo dijo tratando de disimular que no esta celoso

Luna: nos vamos a juntar con otros amigos mas y ....- con ravia- boy a matar a hiei ..... y no cambiando el tema desde cuando te importa eso.

Kurama apretando mas fuerte a la chica- solo queria saber- con cara de inocente- no puedo o.o

Luna : ¡ uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! No hagas eso que te vz muy kawaii, claro que puedes kurama

Kurama suelta a luna y con su sonrrisa caracteristica – arigato pero en vez de asustarte cuando llego deverias presentarme a tus amigos, recuerda- tratando de imitar la voz de luna- para una amistad conocerce es lo principal

Luna: ¬¬ nunca hablemos de eso ni de ese tono por que me da ravia

Kurama la toma en brasos y le habla con vos lastimera- te doy ravia

Luna: -- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- luna abrasa la cabeza de kurama- te vez muy kawaii asi

Kurama: " loteria asi que le gusta que sea tierno bien asi sere con ella -"

Perdon interrumpo- una chica dice detrás de ellos

La parejita mira atrás suyo y ve a tamy-chan viendo con cara picara de los atrape, mientras ellos recuerdan en que posición estan

Luna y kurama separandose rapidamente la saludan reciviendo un gran saludo con muchos animos de ella

Luna: luna oye Ryuuha por q te tardaste tanto...- se tapa la boca rapidamente a l analizar lo que dijo

Kurama: ¿ ryuuha? Por que fue eso

Tamy-chan: por nada sierto neko-se tapa la boca muy rapido al escuchar lo que dijo- per...- se detiene por que luna le emieza a estirar la cara para que no siga hablando mientras mira a kurama con cara de que aquí no ocurrio nada ¡

Kurama: neko? Oye fel-chan tambien te dijo asi luna y recuerdo que tu le dijiste inu ¿Por qué?

A luna le corria una gotita de sudor: ¡ por nada solo es un estupido apodo como el tuyo kitsune

Tamy-chan: ne

Kurama con cara de no te creo: bueno vamos a almorzar

Las chicas : ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras ellos se encaminavan al restaurante hiei asustado los veia desde las sombras junto con botan

Hiei: yo savia que no traian nada bueno esas onnas especialmente ella que siempre se mantuvo alerta aun que no mostro ninguna defensa por miedo q que la descubrieramos – apunta a una de las dos chicas con el dedo ¬¬ ( mala educación)

Botan: no estamos seguros todavía de eso, hoy después de la reunion boy a preguntarle a koenma- sama

Hiei: hn.....

El rincón de la autora:

Y que tal les gusto, a mi me gusto bastante, pero a mi me interesa lo que ustedes digan y a las chicas que fueron las unicas tan buenas para dejar un review gracias por el apoyo y aquí o prometido y si a tu hermana le gusto me siento realizada..... pero por tan pocos review me siento desplasada y triste ..... pero no me venceran tan fácilmente no lo haran ( una pose de yamazaki por favor y una musica esperanzadora) no lo haran no me dejare vencer o mi nombre no es jazmina de las mercedes juanita Antonieta cruz .... Y ese no es mi nombre pero igual no me dejare vencer

¿?:Eso lo veremos luna- chan

Sylver que haces tu aquí, - en eso aparece un chico de pelo negro corto y mechones rojos , alto, de tez blanca, con unos ojos amarillos y una estrella de 4 puntas en la frente.

Sylver: dandote los peores animos de tu vida

¬¬ no gracias

Sylver: lunita no nesecitas a toda esa gente dejate tu sola varios review y veras de que ya no seras una perdedora.

¬¬ que animos mejor vete

sylver: volvere en el proximo fic nos vemos

-- estoy resignada nos vemos despues

matta ne mina san


	3. Mathashta

Mou!! Konishiwa mina-san espero q se encuentren bn pues yo lo estoy...... bueno casi.... El problema de mi retraso solo fue falta de Internet y hay muchos amigos q lo pueden probar pero mejor tarde q nunca y aquí esta lo prometido ne - , no tengo mucho q decir asi q mejor continuemos con el fic.  
  
Capitulo 2

Mathashta.

Casino de Alka-shin 14:20 hrs

Nos encontramos con nuestros tres amigos en su primer dia de clases, pero no se encontravan en el colegio si no q en el casino comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente , pero esa tranquilidad llego a un final cuando sierto kitsune no aguanto mas y pregunto ...

Kurama: luna-dono por q le t dicen neko – al terminar de decirlo causo un escalofrió a luna q se encontraba a su lado y q tamy-chan casi se ahogue – por q yo no encuentro q tengas nada de neko

Tamy- chan casi se cae hacia atrás pero reacciono : etooooo........................

Luna: no t lo boy a decir - kurama la miro - a menos q tu me digas por q te llaman kitsune

Tamy-chan en voz baja q casi no se podia oir: mala idea

Kurama se le quedo mirando y respondio: bueno si lo pones de esa forma t lo dire- mira dibertido a las chicas- hiei dice q puedo llegar a ser mui seductor y proponerme muchas cosas y puedo ser un traicionero

Luna a tamy-chan: por q crees q hiei le dijo eso tal vez ....- tamy-chan solo asentia con risa perversa

Kitsune todo alarmado: no sean mal pensadas no es por eso yo nunca y .... Yo no soy asi no !!!

Las chicas comenzaron a reirse con muchas fuersas

Kurama : bueno ahora dime por q te dicen asi luna-dono

Luna se acerca a la cara del kitsune: por q de los 12 años soy agil y puedo llegar a ser mas seductora q un zorro lo saves – el kitsune no podia creer lo q veia la chica en q puso sus ojos el primer dia de clases esta seduciendolo pero por q el lo pidio ya q su curiosidad no tenia limites- saves algunas chicas pueden levantar cosas sin tocarlas- lo ultimo q dijo luna hizo q el kitsune se sonrrojara con tal fuerza q prácticamente alcanzo el color de su cabello y comienze a sudar tanto fue q lo ultimo q aclaro la chica se hizo realidad para el kitsune.

Kurama: " q vergüenza "

Tamy-chan trago saliva para tratar de contener la risa : pffff

Luna comenzo a reir: parece q venci al kitsune en su propio juego

Tamy-chan: q honor q sea la primera en ........ como se dice ? ................. levantartelo ......................... Jajajaja

Las chicas se reian

Kurama sentia mucha ravia y vergüenza a la vez, tanto fue q no queria levantar su rostro,....... Pero luego se sintio muy bien pero...... por q ?, al abrir los ojos vio la razon, resulta q a luna le parecio kawaii el kitsune y lo abrazo con fuerza y para calmarlo le dijo q no se preocupara q eso le ocurre a todos los hombres alguna vez y con ella haciendo eso le podrian ocurrir muchas veces mas

Luna: gomen na sai – le dice mientras acaricia el cabello del kitsune con ternura

Kurama le sonrrie dulcemente como solo el lo hace : no te preocupes tienes razon pero- señala a tamy-chan: por q ella esta sacando fotografias como loca ¿? ¬¬

Luna se exalta y la mira enojada: ¡¡¡¡¡ tamy-chan ryuuhja no baka q demonios haces!!!!!!!!!

Tamy-chan: lo q sucede es q la presidenta de curso me dio el cargo de fotografa para el diario escolar- le salen estrellas en vez de ojos- ya veo el titular de mañana , la pareja del año solo nesecito el primer dia de clases para tener una relacion formal, q divino ¡!!!

Luna: tamy-chan entre tu y yo ........ ¡¡¡ tu estas loca !!!..... y pa mas no dar saves q me encariño con facilidad pero eso no quiere decir q seamos novios o algo asi- kurama aparece por detrás y asiente

Tamy-chan: pero los dos se ven divinos ¡!- kurama asiente detrás de ella

Luna: ¡¡ pero no tienes q mentir- y kurama.... ¬¬sigue asintiendo

Tamy-chan: pero no miento- el otro sigue asintiendo

Las chicas lo miran enojadas: deja de asentir ¡!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: si kurama deja de .............. oro ......... yo – total inconciencia

Luna se lanza a abrasarlo: ¡¡¡¡¡ kawaiiii!!!!!!!!

Tamy-chan con toda calma del mundo: luna yo creo q lo asfixias

Kurama: arg......- yéndosele la voz- ....... Yo.......... Arg...... igual

Luna lo suelta: gomen

Kurama: no se preocupe luna-dono

Luna: kurama por q me tratas tan lejanamente tratame como luna no luna-dono onegai

Kurama: yo no puedo hacer eso por q tu no eres nada mio "pero q estoy diciendo ella es la primera persona q trato asi "

Luna: yo.......- le tiembla la voz- yo........

Luna se levanta de la banca sus ojos eran blancos como nieve pero con una luna negra como marca, tambaleva a su amiga hasta q escucho....

¿?: neko no baka q haces aquí cuando saves q hoy se acaba el efecto de la medicina

Tamy-chan: kitsune....

Kurama: oro ¿?- mira hacia atrás y ve a una chica morena con pelo crespo, no tan alta como luna, com ojos verdes penetrantes y una cicatriz en su ojo izq., vestia unos blue jeans y una polera verde electrico y venia en su auto decapotable rojo- tamy-chan a ella tambien le dicen kitsune ???

Tamy-chan: ne pero.......... Oh no la medicina se me habia olvidado q hoy terminava el efecto ¡¡¡¡ luna-san despierta !!!!

Luna se encontrava en un coma, pero a pesar de eso escuchava perfectamente, ella se encontrava en sus dominios un lugar oscuro frio donde la luz no llegava y ningun alma a parte de ella podia ir ni sobrevivir alli, eran los dominios de la muerte... peores a los dominios de hades, y se encontraba encerrada denuevo : no lo hagas ¡!!! Yo no quiero ¡!!!!!

Kuram q no entendia la situación: q fue eso ?

Kitsune-chan: hay q llevarla a casa rapido

Kurama: q le ocurre kitsune

Kitsune-chan: numero uno no me llames kitsune no tienes ningun derecho mejor dime val y numero dos ella tiene desde siempre una...............- duda al contarlo- una enfermedad rara y cada mes le ocurre esto.

Kurama mira a luna y se asusta al ver q ella comienza a sngrar devajo de la venda q llevava en su caveza y comenzava a llorar pero no lagrimas si no sagre a grandes cantidades

Val: hay q llevarla rapido

Tamy-chan: si

Val y tamy-chan intentan capturarla sin dañarla pero luna corre y se inca al lado de kurama q seguia sentado viendo lo q ocurria

Luna: kurama perdoname por no quedarme lo siento mucho toma esto- le entrega dinero- aquí esta el dinero de lo q comimos, saves tal vez no venga mañana al colegio, cuando yo .... ¡arg!- se detiene la cabeza con sus manos

Kurama se asusta y se inclina a abrasar a luna: luego me lo dices

Val enojada: terminaran esta cita otro dia ahora tenemos q llevarla

Val y tamy-chan al acercarce a luna saltan hacia atrás por instinoto ya q hiei aparecio inpidiendo q se acerquen a los chicos

Hiei: kurama por q no me dijiste q ademas de esas compañeras tuyas conocias a un cerdo con mal nombre

Val: ¡¡¡ a quien le llamas cerdo con mal nombre!!! 

Hiei: hn.... A la q reclama primero - sonrrie triunfante

Val se sorprende : 0.0! me las pagaras

Val corre a pegarle un puñetazo a la cara a hiei pero con la velocidad increíble de este demonio escapa fácilmente pero fue sormprendido por algo q le dolio mas q un golpe....... Un beso de parte de val q noqueo al demonio fácilmente.... Aun q ella ni los precentes lo creian solo le importo el echo de haber ganado

Tamy-chan: val como ........... tu no ..... ah solo vamonos si !

Val: si ..... oye kurama- kurama la mira – dile a ese amigo tuyo q quiero la revancha- kurama solo se limito a asentir y le entrego a luna q esta desmallada en sus brasos- a y kurama- la mira denuevo- limpiate rapido esas manchas de sangre del uniforme o no saldran- kurama solo asintio denuevo

Kurama se despidio de las chicas q se marchavan en el auto de val, mientras kurama observava a hiei con una sonrrisa malevola

Kurama: hiei despierta

Hiei: emmm...... q paso

Kurama: hiei t vencio una chica

Hiei salto asustado: ¡Que!

Kurama: y con solo un beso

Hiei: 00 q – hiei corrio rapido hacia la pileta y sumergio su cara en el agua para salir empapado frotando toda su cara- espero q ya haya salido --¡

Kurama: admitelo te gusto ¬¬

Hiei: tu te volviste loco kitsune no baka esa tal luna te revienta las pocas neuronas q te quedan

Kurama: ¬¬ tal vez, oye esa chica q te vencio quiere la revancha

Hiei: con gusto- pose triunfante- esta vez ganare ya vera - gritando a los 4 vientos- ¡ onas estupidas por q tienen q existir !

Después de decir eso todas las "onas estupidas" q pasaban por ahí lo quedaron mirando feo ( jajaja eso le pasa por maldecidnos jajaja ups me dio un escalofrio hiei: onna estupida yo : baka ¡!!)

Kurama: --¡ hiei

Hiei: si kitsune

Kurama grita mientras sale corriendo: corre

Hiei lo sigue : --¡ si

Los dos salen corriendo perseguidos por diferentes onnas muy enojadas tratando de matarlos.


	4. La preparacion nocturna

Konnichiwa mina san lamento el retraso de la rekishi pero tuve problemas con el cpu

Pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo y espero que de las tantas personas que están registradas en el ffn me dejen por lo menos 10 algunos review plz!!!

**Capitulo 3**

**La preparación **

En una pequeña posada una chica muy peculiar despertaba después de un numerito hecho en la ciudad…

¿?: q paso? Donde…. Ah!!! Como es q no tengo la venda puesta!!

?: relájate q estamos en casa

?: ryuuhja sacaste tus alas y tus orejas- vemos a ryuuhja con orejas no muy normales si no que son orejas de murciélago y alas de dragón- si lo hiciste debe ser que, a si claro patrullaje …. Ya me preparo…-luna se levanta de la cama en q estaba y toda la sala se ilumina dejando ver a luna con orejas de tigre blanco una luna negra en mitad de la frente (eso era lo q sangraba en la tarde y que mantenía cubierta la venda) y dos alas (una blanca de ángel y otra negra de demonio) y sus ojos tan negros como la noche cambiaron a blancos con una luna negra y un punto al medio.

Ryuuhja: en este momento tenemos q irnos rápido hay algunos seres q no merecen llegar al día de mañana

Luna: supongo pero sabes cuanto odio este trabajo, por esto tengo la carga mas pesada de todas!, por esto llevo el mismo infierno en mi mente y las almas q me como me hacen sangrar una vez al maldito mes odio esto!

¿?: Pobre de mi lunita ven dame un abraso! – una hombre de cabello negro y rojo entra corriendo a abrasar a la pobre aludida, el chico era un ángel q se encarga de salvar a algunas victimas de la encargada de la muerte q en este caso es luna y por esas raras vueltas de la vida este ángel se enamoro de quien no podía (si de la muerte) y tiene una estrella de 4 picos en la frente y un par de alas doradas- se que te sientes solita pero te puedo dar el calor q necesitas!!- trata de abrasar a la chica pero ella lo esquiva

Luna: sylver no baka q intentas hacer que se te safo un tornillo o q!

Sylver desde el suelo: pero amorcito mío!!

¿?: Como es eso de amorcito mío??!! Desgraciado imbecil

Luna: llego Iván el terrible! Estoy frita!!- y así como lo dijo una chica muy hiperactiva de pelo color paja y orejas de conejo llega a la sala con fuego en los ojos- usagi san no lo eh tocado no me vallas a pegar onegai piedad!!!

Usagi: tranquila- la mira relajada- se q no tienes la culpa q – mira a sylver en el suelo- esta cucaracha q amo tanto te ame a ti pero- rie maliciosamente- boy a idear un plan para que se olvide de eso

Sylver q sudava frio en el suelo se arrastro a la salida de la habitación por q lo estavan echando- no te preocupes amor mio, me librare de mi opresor y seremos felices…- pero no pudo terminar por que sierta coneja lo pateo fuera de la habitación

Usagi desapareciendo por la puerta- nos vemos afuera cuando termines de vestirte para el patrullaje

Luna q la ve cuando desaparece: TT q miedo!!!!!!!!

¿?: q bn q le tengas miedo pero saves te traje la ropa de la tintoreria pontela y luego te pones la capa negra para pasar desapercividas- aparece una kitsune con orejas cafes de zorro y una cola muy esponjada de zorro- y apresurate de una vez!

Luna: si ya boy – y cierra la puerta detrás de ryuuhja q la obligaron a salir- esta va a ser una larga noche TT

**La autora**

Hola, q les parecio! Lo se no soy buena, olviden lo q dije soy pesima!!! Pero eso no me detendra y seguire poniendo fics aun q me obliguen a renunciar a ellos……. Supongo… '

Nos vemos luego y matta ne!


End file.
